The Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by KoltonBlaze
Summary: The Winchester brothers have locked Lucifer away in the box but with Lucifer gone there is no one to control the Horsemen. The Horsemen take advantage of this oppurtunity to rule a post-apocalyptic Earth. With the Winchester's nowhere to be found the fate of the world relies on a small goup of survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Horsemen of the Apocalypse

Prologue

**A/N Brand new story. What do you think of this pitch? **

The world is now a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The war between Heaven and Hell is over but with Lucifer imprisoned there is no one to keep the four Horsemen chained and controlled. The four of them drunk with their power and newfound freedom rose to Earth and are wreaking havoc. The remaining humans, myself, and several other rejects are just trying to survive. Each day there is another plague or another monster. My name is Jason and this is my story.

**A/N Please read and review. **


	2. Raiders!

The Horsemen of the Apocalypse

Chapter 1I look about our little camp of misfits. We only had eight people. The family of three, the

I sigh as I load my shotgun. "Why didn't I just die with everyone else?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Because you were busy saving everyone you could, including me." Bree says as she packs up the camp.

"Yeah bro, this isn't even close to over. We gotta stay together and stay sane." Joseph says as he starts the truck.

"That's right stay sane, just stay sane." I whisper to myself.

Andersons. Joseph, an emo looking kid that was really handy with a sword. Drake, a really smart, nerdy kid that isn't really good in a fight but is excellent at navigation. Luke, who used to be in the military before the Rapture, but found our camp after the war. Whitney, we don't know much about her. She stays incredibly silent all the time, very mysterious. And then there is Bree, she is lean and strong, I watched her take out a whole wolf pack with just a bow and some arrows. Some would say we are a couple but relationships don't last long these days. And myself, I'm not special, my mind is slightly fractured being caught in the middle of the war but that's understandable, right?

"Jason? Jason…? Can you hear me?" Bree asks concerned.

"What? Yeah I can hear you. Sorry I was spacing out. What ya need?" I ask still dazed

"The Anderson boy is hurt, come take a look." Bree says as she points in the boy's direction.

I walk across the camp to see the boy's arm bent at an awkward angle.

"How did this happen Timmy?" I ask worried as I inspect his arms.

"Well I w-went to the f-forest chasing a squirrel and I heard something growl. So I took off running and I fell once I reached camp. It hurts so much." Timmy stuttered through.

And that was all I could understand through the crying.

"Okay Mrs. A, Bree take care of the little one. Joseph, Luke come with me. We gotta hunt this thing." I say as I cock my shotgun. "We leave at sundown."

I sit atop the SUV, shotgun in hand, while watching the sun go down. I look down at Timmy. His father had set his broken arm and the ladies made a sling to put it in. I watch Joseph and Luke pack the supplies that we would need tonight. Light joking and playfulness was commonplace among these two but the idea of what we could be facing in a little while seemed to dampen their spirits.

"Alright fellas, here is the plan." I say as I hop down from the SUV. Joseph and Luke came to crowd around me. I point out to the forest.

"Now there are many possibilities of what this thing could be. Could just be a wild dog but it could also be much worse." I say.

"Like those mutated cannibals in California? What were they called? Wendigo?" Joseph asks.

"Good lord I hope not. Anyway what I'm trying to say is we need to be prepared. We need fire so bring the homemade torches." I say as I point to the hairspray cans and the Zippos. "We need flashlights and of course our guns, or swords." I say in regard to Joseph who smiles as he unsheathes his katana.

"All is taken care of boss." Said Luke. I found it odd that he called me boss when I'm only nineteen and he's older than me.

"Well if everything is packed, let's move out." I say as I pull a contacts case out of my pocket. I put mine in and motion for them to do the same. The instant my eyes adjusted I could see perfect in the dark night. They were our greatest find. When it was just Joseph and I. We went in this government lab. The contacts and some high tech first aid wasn't the first thing we found there. Crouched under a table under the table with a M16 in her hands was how we found Whitney. She said she used to work there and she was closing in on a cure for cancer but then the war happened and everyone in the lab deserted her. That was the most she ever talked to anyone. That was all we knew of her. The guys were pacing. They are ready, but am I?

I guess it doesn't matter whether I am or not I have the welfare of my group to see to. I take point flanked by Joseph and Luke, crouched low and senses alert; we stalk through the forest in search of what had frightened Timmy. We walk slowly and silently, keeping low to the ground to prevent any loud noises. After some time in the forest, "So what are we looking for boss?" Luke asks quietly.

"Anything out of the ordinary." I reply.

"Well would a pair of eyeballs be out of the ordinary?" Joseph asks as he signals for us to stop.

"State your business stranger." The eyes ask me as a hand comes up to remove the black face scarf that hid the face of a battle hardened man.

"We come looking for something that disturbed a younger one of our group." I say as I motion for Luke and Joseph to lower their weapons.

"Oh that may have been my dog. He tends to be a little aggressive towards strangers." The man explains as he extends his hand to shake my own.

I hesitantly shake his hand not wanting to be rude but not wanting to naïve either. "What's your name old-timer?" I ask the man.

"It depends whether you are friend or foe." He replies

"And what are we to you." I ask.

"Well looking at all that nice gear, I would say foe." The man whistled and two masked beings jump out of the trees behind us. One was quite large and buff. The other was small and lithe. Both of their arms were covered in tattoos that I immediately recognized as Raider marks.

My only thought was to get my crew out of this ambush safely. "What do you want from us?" I growl at the old man.

"Ohh just your weapons, ammo, any first aid and those awfully nice clothes you are wearing." He replies

I feel the Joseph and Luke's backs against mine. The Masks must have been closing in, which was not a very bright move. I feel Joseph tap his sheathe against my leg. I realized what he had in mind.

"So how about it boys? Are you going to give up nicely or will we have to take it from you?" The man says as he laughs with the Masks as if they shared a joke.

It didn't matter if we gave up our gear, they were going to kill us out of sport. Joseph gave another signal and me and Luke dropped to the ground. Joseph swung his katana in a wide arc, slicing the throats of the old man and the buff Mask. The small Mask tried to duck out of the way but Joseph's katana nicked the Mask's cheek and sliced off half of the black mask leaving a thin red cut and a pale, delicate cheek. I ran forward to make sure the Mask didn't run away.

"What's your name and why did you try to kill us?" I yell into the Mask's face.

"Please don't hurt me… I was just following orders I swear." The feminine voice answered.

I pull the 9mm from my boot and put it to her head. "How bout you answer my question and we will see how that no hurting thing works out." I growl.

"My name is Rayne. The Raiders found me when I was little; they killed my parents but said I would make a nice addition to the clan. I've been waiting for the right chance to take revenge."

"Why should we trust you at all?" I ask angrily.

She looks up at me with clear blue eyes and says "If I were you I wouldn't but just show me some humanity. There doesn't seem to be many humans left so please just give me mercy. I'm good with a gun. I can help your camp."

"Okay, Joseph, Luke what do you think?" I ask as I look up to see them smiling mischievously and holding rope. "Exactly what I was thinking." I smile as I begin to tie her hands and feet together.

After a long trek through the woods we arrive at our camp. The camp had gone to bed leaving Drake as a lookout but he looked to be asleep in the chair. Joseph smiles as he unloads his gun and puts it to Drake's head. "Boom. You're dead. Stay awake when on watch I could have killed this whole camp and you would've been dead before your eyes open."

"Joseph the raider can sleep in your tent. Do try to behave." I say smirking.

"No problem Jason, she's barely even my type." Joseph replies.

"You do realize I can hear you." Rayne says as she props against a tree.

"Yeah we just don't care." We say in unison.

"Ya'll behave." I say as I retreat to my tent to find Bree resting in my sleeping bag. I smile as I crawl in beside her. Maybe this wasteland is bearable after all.

**A/N So what do ya'll think. Read and Review please.**


	3. Croatoan

The Horsemen of the Apocalypse

Part 2

The next morning came way to fast, but I woke up with the quiet sound of Bree breathing beside me. She looked stunning, calm and sweet. Not knowing of the constant danger that is our life while she slept. Peaceful looked good on her. Too bad the only semblance any of us got of peace was while we slept. Trying not to disturb her, I get up and pull on a pair of jeans. Stepping out of the tent I realize I must've overslept, everyone else was up and bustling to do their chores. The Andersons were cooking breakfast for our group. Rayne was on lookout, under close supervision of Joseph. Luke and Whitney were checking and repairing the equipment. Drake was twiddling with his radio, looking to find any other survivors. No luck there. I approach Joseph and Rayne.

"So how did you two love birds sleep last night?" I ask jokingly.

"Yeah, as if I could sleep with a gun pointed to my face all night." Rayne says.

"That a boy." I clap Joseph on the back. "Can we trust her?"

"Well the rest of the camp seems to like her. Even Whitney said hello to her. Ya know Jason… We could use another gunner. I mean you won't let Bree gun with us, which I totally understand." Joseph says as he wiggles his eyebrows. "But when it comes down to it, more protection is best."

"I agree, give her a .22 pistol. We can afford to lose that if she turns up AWOL. And it may not hurt as bad if she turns on us. Keep an eye on her." I say as I walk to the center of the camp.

"Okay people, Last night on our patrol we came across some Raiders. We rescued Ms. Rayne from them, who they had held captive and… marked her. She will be staying with us. Now you guys know what a Raider team means. A raider camp. Too many for us to take on so we close down camp now and we get going within the hour. Put the weapons in the hummer, other supplies in the mobile home." I yell to my camp.

The whole camp began to bustle around to pack up camp. The objective was to make it seem like no one had been there or at least cover any trails they may leave. They didn't want to leave anything that could be tracked to where they were going. Joseph kicked dirt over the campfire to prevent fires, and hide smoke.

"Okay is everyone packed up? Is everyone ready to go? Everyone is here; okay let's get on the road." I say as I get in the back of the truck.

Some time later I wake to find that it was really dark outside. Bree is asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked so sweet when she was asleep.

"Hey boss, we got a problem here, this upcoming town is swarming with Croats. Drake has picked up on a radio signal he wants to see you." Luke says as he pulls the jeep over.

I step out of the jeep taking care not to disturb Bree. As I walk to the mobile home I check my gun to make sure it was ready to fire, it was. Damn Croats give me the creeps. For those of you who don't know what a Croat is, it is a human infected with the Croatoan virus, it is a supernatural blood-borne virus. The virus is demonic in origin but Pestilence amped it up to where whole cities can be infected quickly. Before this time it was used once in Oregon 2002 and before that in 1590 on Roanoke Island. Croats usually stay in the confinements of the city but some have been known to wander.

I open the mobile home to see Drake excited with a bunch of electrical equipment surrounding him. "I think you should hear this Jason." He says as he holds a pair of headphones out to me. "I picked up this radio signal from the Police Station about 30 miles up the road."

I hold the headphones to my ear. "I don't hear anything."

"Just wait you will." Drake says as he leans back.

All of the sudden radio static comes through and I hear a woman begging for help.

"What do you think Jason?" Drake asks concerned.

"It could be a trap but Croats can't talk, could be a demon but I doubt it because well who would they be working for. I say we, as in me, you, Luke, Joseph and Rayne go in and investigate. The others set up quiet camp and if we can bring the woman back it's a success. If we can't we move on. Tell the others I'll go set up." I say as I walk back to the jeep.

"Okay guys we got a possible victim needing help, maybe we can adopt another straggler. She is at the police station and it is probably surrounded by Croats. What is a good strategy here?" I ask as I get back in the jeep and look among my gunners.

"Well we could go in guns blazing and hope it works out." Joseph says with a smile.

"Let's call that plan B."

"Well we can set the .50 caliber back on the top of the jeep, have three of us on foot patrol in front of the jeep and let the .50 sweep up behind us. We make an opening, run in, rescue, run out hop in the jeep head back here. What do you think?" Luke asks.

"You know what? That will work. Drake you can drive the Jeep. Luke you get on the .50. Me, Rayne and Joseph will be the foot troops. We will head out immediately. I'm afraid this is going to be a tough mission but there is possible a woman to save and I can't just let a survivor die. Let's go." I say as I lift the .50 caliber and set it onto the jeep mount.

I load my shotgun and stand in front of the jeep ready.

**A/N So this was somewhat of a filler chapter. How are ya'll liking it so far? Read and Review it will be much appreciated. **


End file.
